Wonder Woman
by Maleficent-darkgoodwitch2416
Summary: Set on Earth-60, on an ordinary day, Diana's life is turned upside down when two men crash into her life, one claiming to be her twin brother. Now, in the world of men, Diana must seize her destiny.
1. Prologue

_**Wonder Woman**_

A/N: _Italics is Themysciran_. **Bold is a character thinking. _Bold italics_ _is Diana and Jason communicating via their twin bond, mainly in Themysciran._**

* * *

Department of Metahuman Affairs Agent Diana Prince glanced at her twin brother, Agent Jason Fisher. **_How did this happen, Jason? How could I be so irresponsible?_**

Jason shrugged. Only a few hours ago, Diana had received a message from their mother. Unfortunately, there was nothing to indicate Hippolyta's reaction to the news that her twins were still working together. It had been a request for Diana to return to Themyscira and remove another unwanted male from their island home.

Now, Diana was reeling from a "gift" given to her by one of her enemies. The package had only Diana's name on it, so she had immediately opened it, assuming some sort of deadly trap. It was a trap, but not the kind Diana was expecting.

Jason pulled Diana into a tight hug. **_I'm here now and you're stuck with me, Diana,_ **Jason silently told his twin.

 ** _I'm cool with that, Jason,_ **Diana responded quietly.

Jason nodded. The he, Diana, and their partner, Agent Nemesis, Tom Tresser, were all called into the director's office. His name was Sargeant Steel.

Diana instinctively moved protectively in front of Jason. He rubbed her shoulder. "Agent Fisher, you and Agent Prince can continue your little sibling bonding, later," Sarge Steel snapped.

"Sorry, sir," Jason dropped his hand.

Sarge Steel continued, "As you know, the Department of Mentahuman Affairs is closing down. However, a new agency, the Department of Extranormal Operations will be replacing it. As our top three operatives, as soon as I receive word that the D.E.O. is up and running, you will report there. Understood?"

All three nodded, "Yes sir," Tom replied.

"Dismissed," Sarge Steel intoned.

Tom quickly left. "Sir, my brother and I are in need of two weeks' leave. Our mother just sent word that she wishes for us to visit and..." Diana began to explain.

Sarge Steel immediately cut her off. "Go home. Take all the time you need," he instructed.

Diana and Jason returned to their shared two bedroom apartment. As they packed, Jason asked, "Hey, sis, remember how we met?"

Diana smiled and nodded, as she recalled the day that changed her life.


	2. Young Students

A/N: _Italics is Themysciran._ **Bold is a character thinking. _Bold italics is Diana and Jason_**

 _ **communicating via their twin bond, mainly in Themysciran.**_

* * *

Five-year-old Diana raced away from her tutor. It wasn't that the young princess didn't wish to learn. Young Diana loved learning. She just hated staying still for long periods of time and had a rather short attention span. And, sometimes, during her reading lessons, the letters would swim on the page and it made her head hurt!

* * *

Hidden away in Greece, her twin, Jason, struggled to blend in at school, and fought the urge to fidget in his seat. If he were found by Ares, he would be killed and Diana would have to succeed in killing the god of war. He couldn't just abandon his twin, and he wouldn't. He flipped through his history text, technically Greek mythology text, as the teacher droned on behind him.

"Mr. Fisher, how was Cronus defeated?" The teacher demanded.

"His wife, Rhea, sent their youngest son, Zeus, away, feeding Cronus a rock, claiming that it was their son. Years later, Zeus returned, giving his father a drink that forced him to vomit up the siblings. They then fled to safety, where they plotted against their father. Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon then fought and defeated their father, cutting Cronus into many little pieces, and casting the pieces into Tartarus," Jason expertly explained.

The teacher nodded, returning to his desk.

* * *

Hippolyta grabbed her daughter as Diana leapt off a ledge. _"Come, Diana, you must return to school,"_ the queen spoke.

Diana frowned. _"But Mother,"_ she whined. _"It's hard."_

Hippolyta frowned, returning Diana to her studies.


	3. Diana's Training Begins

A/n: **Bold is a character thinking.** _Italics is Themysciran._ _ **Bold italics is Diana and Jason communicating via their twin bond, usually in Themyscira.**_

* * *

Diana sat in bed and argued with her mother to begin training. _"But, Mother, why can't I learn to defend myself?"_ Diana protested.

" _It is time for sleep, Diana,"_ Hippolyta frowned at her daughter.

" _Just a shield then, no sharp edges,"_ Diana continued.

" _Diana, you are the most precious thing in the world to me, I don't know what I'd do if I lost you,"_ Hippolyta brushed her daughter's hair gently.

" _That's why I need to learn to fight, Mother! So you won't have to worry!"_ Diana exclaimed. _"You have a duty to our people. I have to be able to defend myself so you can lead our people."_

Hippolyta blinked. When had her daughter become so wise? _"Very well, Antiope shall begin your lessons, tomorrow, after school,"_ the queen replied.

Diana nodded eagerly. The next afternoon, Diana began her basic training.


End file.
